Princess Shizuka/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "Where is...this place? Who...am I? This is our...home planet. I am the...mother of all. My name is...Shizuka. What...am I? What...are you? I am...a princess. You are... a king." Chit-Chat * "Life...is power..." * "Power...is light..." * "Light...is the future..." * "Future...is life..." * "The future...is shining." * "I...am Shizuka..." * "You...are the king..." * "The king...is the only hope..." * "Where am I...? W-Who... Am... I?" * "Where am I...? Who am... I?" * "Where am I...? I woke up...grabbed some toast... ...Then ran! ...I got on the bus... ...Pushed a bum off my seat..." * "Oh? Where am I...? I was on the bus... A man in black talked to me... Then I got off at Hollywood..." * "Where am I...? Huh...? Huh...?? There was a mysterious light... And then..." * "Oh? Where am I...? I was told to protect the power of the egg by aliens... My head hurts..." * "Where am I...? I am... Um... I am Shizuka Moroboshi... A sophomore at Ridgemont High School in Santa Monica... ...Huh? My head starts to hurt whenever I try to remember..." * "The light!... Orange! Conception...of the Power Egg... ... ... ...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of cats..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of sparrow..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of sheep..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of cow..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of chick..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of panda..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of squirrel..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of cub..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of rabbit..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of piglet..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of raccoon..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of penguin..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of dog..." * "It blinks softly, but steadily... The color of life... of chicken..." * "I wonder where I am. Why am I here? The riot of colors that symbolize the life...of the kingdom... ...has all but disappeared." * "The color of life... of cat... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of sparrow... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of sheep... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of cow... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of chick... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of panda... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of squirrel... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of cub... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of rabbit... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of piglet... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of raccoon... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of penguin... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of dog... has disappeared." * "The color of life... of chicken... has disappeared." * "Oh...my king... I felt it... So you will be flying?" * "I can feel it... The trembling of the earth... The shaking of the future..." * "The TV Tower in the wastelands... Such a bright light... Is it from the King of Primetime?" * "The mountain in the wastelands... Such an awesome sight... Is the King of Tiptoe there?" * "A bright light at the ends of the world... Is that the ultimate power present on New Island?" * "I can feel it... And other must also be beginning to feel it as well. The trembling of the universe beyond...the earthquake." * "The color of people's hearts are black with anxiety. People all over the world... Have begun to feel the trembling of the universe." * "I can feel it. Beyond the universe is a giant, yet small and evil, yet innocent energy... Ruin... Screams... Hunger... Destruction... Pleasure... No, wait... Red... Blue... Yellow... Gray... Stop... My head... Hurts..." * "My king, peace has come to the entire universe and all lights will be able to sleep." * "Apricot is of a kind color. ...Wonderful." * "Bouquet is of a calm color. ...Wonderful." * "Spumoni is of a warm color. ...Wonderful." * "Kokomo Pine is of a bright color. ...Wonderful." * "Ferne is of a wild color. ...Wonderful." * "Martel is of a polka dot pattern. ...Wonderful." * "What is it today? The countless lights of life... Gathering at the town square... I can feel it..." * "...Oh? ...What is it? Messages from...the sky... They are...calling me..." * "...Late night... By the castle gates... Yes... I understand..." * "...Oh? ...What is it? The message from...the sky... has stopped..." * "What... I can do... That is... To wait for you... Farewell... My king... ..." * "Oh? What is it...? What... Have I been doing...?" World of God * "Where... Are we...?" * "This... ...is the world of God?" * "I see ominous colors... I wish to... go home soon..." * "A...higher power is there. What is...this feeling...?" * "Oh... What could it be...?" * "Oh...something large...this feeling...what could it be?" * "Yes...I am fine...but...I...can feel it...a large...and pure...evil energy...Eeek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Allow me to greet you...In place of the stars." * "Let us debate...issues of importance. Princess Talk." * "The stars have revealed...our topic." * "Let's begin." "Your plans for Armageddon." * "Hitch a ride...with the Volgons." * "Save the animals...build an ark." * "Hold the king in my arms...and sleep." "The King's charming points." * "His broad mindedness...is infinite." * "His golden, shiny...aura." * "His eyes...are sparkly blue." "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "Travel to...ancient ruins. I want to experience...Times past." * "The zoo. I want to feel the cuteness of the animals...and their mysteries." * "Deep into...space. We...will merge with the universe." Wrapping it up * "That is...all. So many answers...all of them right." * "Next...On Princess Talk..." * "'Your plans for Armageddon? That is the deplorable question..." * "'Top 10 honeymoon destinations.' That is the motherly wish..." * "'The King's charming points.' That is the motherly wish..." Letters Life...Of Animals Help... My king... A strange dream haunts me... In the near future... The silver saucers... Take away the animals... We really need to talk. -Shizuka Only 1 Left...to Finish The animals... have been returned. I...am overjoyed. I heard the voice...of the last. Go...to the newly formed island in the north. -Shizuka It Will...Be Born The people...sleep. When the stars...sing. It enters...the hard shell. And it...is born. -Shizuka Quest Starting Animals * "I'm glad... ...you read... ...my letter. Something terrible... ... ...happened. ... The colors...of the animals... ...in the kingdom disappeared... ... ... A silver saucer... ...from outer space. The animals... ...were taken... ...away. But... ... ...the world is shaking. Meteor shower... ...crashed... Silver saucers...crashed. ... All... ...fell down. King... Find... ...them. And... Save... ...the missing animals..." Save...the animals? Yes "... ... ...Thank you. When the animals...are saved... When the book...is filled... I want...to feel... The colors of the life... ...of the animals again. My king... ... Good luck..." No * "The color of the animals... Are beautiful... Please save...them. Oh... Oh... Why? A powerful... Light... Whose color...is this? The final color...is shining... In the north of New Island... My king... ... Please save it..." UFO Diamond Egg * "I am... Shizuka... Countless lives, countless colors... ... The various lives.. Are born...and then they die... All lives...leave behind fragments. I am... Shizuka... And this... ...the Diamond Egg. ... This... What could it...be? A Ganymedien...giant? A Callistan...paramecium? A Europan...ichthyoid? But... It still is not born yet... That is why... Don't take... it. ... ...away. If...you and I... can meet under the stars again right here... ... ... ...Oh..." * "... I am... Shizuka... Countless lives, countless colors... ... Another beautiful life ...was born today... ...and departed. I am... Shizuka... And...this... Is the shell of life... ... A fragment... ...of the Diamond Egg. It will...be born again." Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - Today, I, Princess Shizuka, request a divorce from the king. My wish...Husband and Wife Star. But there are...Nuisance Planets. Now I see a...Bad Moon Rising. Will my love be...as Stardust? -Shizuka Choosing * "... Will my feelings... be ground into stardust?" Your true love is Princess Shizuka? Yes "I am...rejoicing. The universe...is shining. This...is love? Love...is a rainbow-colored...white hole." No "..." Shizuka, Princess Category:Quotes